


For Every Door that Closes,

by SnapbackPirat



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Happily Ever After, Nonbinary coded Tripitaka, Other, Tripkey (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackPirat/pseuds/SnapbackPirat
Summary: Post season one.Years after they've started their journey, they've finally succeeded. The scrolls are safe; Sandy, Pigsy and Monkey are all content with their directions in life, and the world has finally been set right.Now all that remained was for Tripitaka to figure out what *they* were going to do in this new world. There is no need for them anymore- so what are they supposed to do?[For every door that closes, another one opens. Tripitaka just needs to focus on the open doors instead of the closed.]





	For Every Door that Closes,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in four hours after finishing the show, no proofreading or anything so forgive any egregious spelling errors. I didn't expect to like NLoM so much, but I did, so I had to do a little tribute to a cute ship. Enjoy yall.  
> PS; I have only a rudimentary knowledge of Buddhism, and the original fable "Journey to the West", so I apologize in advance for any cultural/religious errors, and add gently that this is written by an amateur in the world of fanfics. If there is something ridiculously wrong/offensive of the religious part, please inform me so that I can alter this appropriately. Otherwise, enjoy.

There is not one particular moment that Tripitaka realizes that they are in love with Monkey.

.

.

.

Over the course of their travels, from their misadventures to their triumphs and everything in between, there is no defining moment, no heart-pounding, eye-widening sign. While Tripitaka knows subconsciously that they feel quite deeply for Monkey, there is no epiphany. There is only the creation of a connection somewhere early along the way, and then the actions of those who care unwaveringly for each other from then on out.

It takes them quite a while to find all the scrolls- years, in fact. The Revolution of Jade Palace was only the beginning, Tripitaka quickly learns, and while the dangers they face are never quite as pointed as an army of demons and their wannabe-god leader, they still go through quite a bit. Some of the scrolls have long since gone missing since Monkey originally planted them. Some are jealously guarded by humans and demons; sometimes they run into trouble long before they find another scroll, like the time they wandered into the cave of Spider Spirits, which Pigsy refuses to acknowledge at all, much to everyone else’s amusement.

There are years worth of jokes, of adventures, and of just as many close calls. Compared to some of the things the demons they dealt with did to Tripi over the years have done, getting poisoned isn’t even a blip in their memory of worst injuries anymore (and trust in Tripitaka, they have a running list, and it is _long_ , almost a competition at this point). And it’s not just them, either- Pigsy, Sandy, even Monkey had almost died several times over. Those are the most obvious times, more obvious than the quiet, happy moments, when the true extent of their feelings comes out for each other: the friendship, the care, and especially the love.

 

Over the years, Tripitaka has changed, just as their relationships with the others have. Sandy is practically a mother to them; Pigsy, a trusted friend and moral guide.  
And Monkey...

Where are the words to describe what Monkey means to them?  
  
He is more than hope, more than light; Monkey is a protector and yet can be a fool. He is a jester one moment and a warrior the next, and on occasion, he reminds Tripitaka that he also happens to be something... something More than the other mythical beings they meet on a weekly basis. Out of all of the gods, Monkey is something else. Yet, to Tripitaka... they do not have words for what exactly Monkey is to them. Maybe they would, if they had time to meditate on it for more than a stolen moment between adventures, or if they even cared more to define it past ‘god’ and ‘mortal’, past ‘partners in an Epic Quest’. Past ‘friends’.   
  
But there is no time to dwell on such things when one is constantly fighting and surviving on the road.

 

Maybe that is why Tripitaka feels so _much_ when they finally, _finally_ return the scrolls to the mountain in the West.   
There is relief, and disbelief; fear, and joy; fulfillment... and conflict.   
Tripitaka feels so much so quickly that it takes all of their strength not to collapse and weep with joy on the spot; instead, they sink to their knees, and simply stare at the scrolls being taken and stored in their rightful home, after being thanked, congratulated, chastised, and then told to ‘go take a nap; you’ve earned it’.   
By the living Buddha.   
That’s a lot to take in. Even for someone who paraded around as a legendary prophecy-fulfilling monk traveling with gods for freaking years, thank you very much.   
  
Pigsy has definitely picked Sandy up and started twirling the giggling god around, Tripitaka still sitting on their legs, stuck in a stage of disbelief when Monkey is suddenly taking up their line of sight. Strong hands find their shoulders and despite the happiness, Monkey’s eyes are twinged with concern.   
  
“Tripitaka? Tripi, are you okay?”   
  
“We did it,” is all they can say, and once they put it into words, they gasp. And then they laugh. They launch themself forward into Monkey’s embrace, and through a mixture of laughter and tears they repeat the message over and over again, as if that will make it feel more real than it does.   
  
“We did it, we did it, we did--” they babble, Monkey’s arms tightening around them as he laughs along with them.   
  
“--we did it, we did it, _we did it!!_ ” they finish in a crescendo, the words accompanied beautifully by the rest of the group’s joyous, wholehearted laughter.   


* * *

And then, by the end of the third day of their stay at the Buddha’s temple in Vulture Peak, all of Tripitaka’s joy has fled from them.

The mission that they have been working toward for _years_ is finally finished, the prophecy complete, and all of them bountifully rewarded and emotionally fulfilled for their work. Monkey has been forgiven, regained all of his powers, and is more disciplined than ever before; Pigsy has now found a sense of absolute purpose; Sandy has found a family.

And then... there is Tripitaka.  
  
When Buddha had sought out Tripi to properly reward them, it hadn’t felt right.

* * *

  
_"Tripitaka,” said the glowing yet oh-so-real entity, “you are righteous and pure of heart. Your morals have not wavered, and you stayed true to yourself; Because of you, the hope of the world has survived.” he says, and Tripitaka’s heart glows._   
_  
_ “I would like to reward you, by taking you under my wing, and guiding you along the path to Enlightenment.”

 _For the first time in a long time, Tripitaka’s spirit wavers._   
  
_“But... I am not a monk,” they say, shock creeping into their voice, and not entirely out of awe._   
  
_“Who of us were when we started life?” he asks, and places a hand on their shoulder. It is warm, and normally comforting, but right now it carries the same feeling as a brand._   
  
_“I... I don’t...-”_   
  
_“I can sense your anxiety, young mortal. Does this offer scare you?”_   
  
_“I... I know it shouldn’t,” Tripi babbles, “and truly, I’m, I am_ honored _\--”_   
  
_“But something holds you back.” Buddha says all too knowingly, and his golden gaze feels as if it is piercing them straight to the core. Tripitaka hangs their head._   
  
_“I... yes.”_   
  
_“This is not unusual. My soul was once housed in mortal flesh, remember- I understand your plight. And you should not be ashamed. However, you must remember what you are, Tripitaka,” he says, and they lift their head, staring deep into Buddha’s sun-like eyes._   
  
_“In the end, you are mortal- and the things that you cling to in this mortal realm shall all come to pass. It is hard to come to terms to, but I think you are aware of that,” he says, and their heart constricts, just a bit, at the flitter of memories of friends who have long since passed._   
  
_“You do not have to decide right now, my young friend. So long as your heart remains true and your path righteous, this path shall remain open to you,” he says earnestly._ _  
_ “I ask of you only this; consider it. I shall always be proud of you as you follow along the righteous path- I only wish to see your good actions and equally good heart not lost to the worlds once your body leaves it. For now, rest; rejoice with your friends.” Buddha smiles, and the weight is lifted from Tripitaka’s heart, if only for now.

* * *

  
They’ve been conflicted since then, though.   
  
Honestly, they shouldn’t; they have thought about it, for several days, they’ve contemplated and meditated, whenever there is a pause in the celebrations. They already have Buddha’s own personal seal of approval (which, _wow_ , what a thing to be able to say) as far as heart-and-mind-stuff. They’ve long since given up almost all worldly possessions, have shown that they are equal to any task the world can throw their way; they are disciplined, of sound heart, and already most of the way to monk-ery.   
  
But playing a part in fulfilling a prophecy and being 100% dedicated to a certain lifestyle are two entirely different things. Now that their great quest is over, if Tripitaka were to follow the path to enlightenment, it would require a complete change of pace; no longer will their days be filled with demon-hunting, puzzle solving and scenic walks through vast and distant landscapes. No more throwing their lives into their work to make a physical difference in the world they reside in; no more death-defying escapes, marvelous journeys; no more camping in all kinds of weather, joking and fighting and living with each other, day in... and day out.   
They may have joked along the way about what a relief it would be once this was all over and they could relax again, but when it actually came down to it...   
  
Then again, Tripitaka thinks depressingly to themself as they lounge on the balcony rail, feeling the mountain breeze caress their face, there was to be no more of that regardless. With their quest completed, Sandy, Pigsy and Monkey were all likely to go their separate ways. There was no unifying force, no need for them to be together anymore; their friendship and feelings for each other would be the only thing they had in common, and worry starts to creep into Tripitaka’s heart. The three of them are gods. While they do not have similar domains, that still made Tripi the odd one out. They as immortal beings with important roles in the celestial bureaucracy would have reason to see each other often, if not every day; Tripitaka, on the other hand, was a mortal, with no dealings in the interworkings of the heavens, and then the thought appears: They would not even care about Tripitaka, would never have even known of their existence, had they not taken on the title and kick-started this whole ridiculous journey in the first place. They now have no reason to care about them.

 

Tripitaka is so busy being overwhelmed and dragged under by such dark and depressing thoughts that they do not even notice their door opening, and none other than the Monkey King himself stepping into their temporary residence.

He bounces on the balls of his feet, takes a quick cursory glance around, mouth twisting and nose twitching as he waits for Tripitaka to notice him; when they don’t, Monkey clears his throat loudly.

  
At that, Tripitaka finally snaps out of their thoughts and turns quickly to look at Monkey; they wobble a bit at their perch on the balcony, and Monkey twitches forward before relaxing when they don’t fall.   
  
“Careful there, I wouldn’t want to have to save you from falling again,” he says, a wry twist to his lips, and it takes a moment before Tripitaka remembers: the Jade Palace, the Shaman knocking them off the balcony in one last act of defiance. It feels like forever and a day ago. Tripitaka simply smiles, relaxing.   
  
“You would catch me anyways.” they say confidently.   
  
“Yes, but I don’t want to do it,” he grumbles, striding forward. He cuts a figure everywhere he goes, especially against the bare-bones backdrop of their temporary bedroom, granted to them for their stay in the mountain. It contains only a bed roll, a single pillow, and a chest to put robes in; Tripitaka doesn’t exactly need more, having made the journey with only the bare necessities anyway, but the warrior god’s splendor cast against the minimalist setting only serves to remind them of the choice that was presented to them.   


“Why have you holed yourself up in here anyways? The celebrations are still ongoing,” he says, eyebrow raised. Tripitaka rolls their eyes.  
  
“Unlike you three hooligans, I am a human. I have to rest,” they say, to which Monkey makes an incredulous face.

 

“We all went to bed at the same time.”   
  
“ _Emotionally_ rest, Monkey.”   


He crinkles his nose.  
  
“Oh.”   
  
He pauses.   
  
“Do youuu... want me to leave? So you can ‘emotionally rest’?”

“No, you’re fine,” they hum, tucking their chin back into their knees. They turn their head to peer back over the mountain range, the sun and clouds casting wonderful shapes against the crests and valleys. It was hard to believe that they had traverse that very mountain range just days before, pursued by a horde of demons in a last attempt to steal the scrolls away.  
“I appreciate the company.”   
  
Monkey ‘hrms’ self-importantly, walking up to the balcony and staring out at the view. Tripitaka almost laughs at Monkey’s expression, seen out of the corner of their eye; they clearly don’t understand the ‘stop and smell the roses’ mindset Tripitaka possesses. He never really has- always the ‘gogogo, don’t stop moving, get the thing done’ mentality for him. He’s clearly struggling to keep his mouth shut- they appreciate the effort, but they can see in the way Monkey taps and bounces and falls into familiar ticks that he’s uncomfortable with sitting still.   
  
“Why did you come up here, anyway?” They ask after a moment of inner snickering at Monkey’s struggle. Monkey responds almost immediately, conversation clearly being what he was waiting for.   
  
“You’ve been gone for quite a while. Sandy and Pigsy were worried about you.” he offers nonchalantly, staring pointedly at the scenery he was so disinterested in moments ago. A small smile spreads on Tripitaka’s face.   
  
“Only Sandy and Pigsy?” they tease gently. Monkey purses his lips.   
  
“Buddha too.”   
  
Tripitaka giggles.   
  
“That’s awfully kind of them, but they’re going to have to get used to it,” Tripitaka says, giving up on relaxing and swinging their legs over to the inner part of the balcony. They hop down and lean back against the balcony, their eyes catching on Monkey’s confused expression.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because our quest is over,” they offer. Monkey’s expression crinkles.

 

“...So?”

 

“So... our journey together is over. We have achieved our goals... and we’re all likely to go our separate ways,” Tripitaka replies, heart tearing a bit at even having to say it aloud. They wish Monkey would understand things like this the first time around; this isn’t the first time that he’s struggled with anything non-combat-related, and likely won’t be the last.  
  
_It will be the last you know of._   
  
Tripitaka blinks away the negative reminder and instead focuses on Monkey, who... doesn’t seem to have contemplated this before this very moment, judging by the look on his face. He cycles through [read: struggles with] several emotions, before blurting out an uncomfortable “Why?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“It doesn’t have to be that way,” he states, frowning aggressively.

“I am to journey to the Jade Palace once more, and then home, where I intend on starting work on building my kingdom, now that I am released and everything is set right. There will be plenty of work for all of us- creating and ruling a country will be hard work, but I do not doubt we can do it together.” he blusters.

 

“Did you ask Pigsy and Sandy if that’s what they wanted?” Tripitaka replies.  
  
Monkey falters long enough for the answer to become clear.   
  
Tripitaka nods and turns away. That was about what they expected.

 

They glance at Monkey, and his expression is stoic, which means he’s probably taking it just as badly as Tripitaka is- except he’s emotionally constipated enough for ten regular men, so of course he won’t open up about it.

 

“What are your plans, now that our quest has reached its end?” he asks, quieter now. Tripitaka inhales deeply.  
  
“I don’t know. My whole life, I’ve been working towards this, whether I knew it at the time or not. Now... I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself,” they admit, turning around to face the view again. They feel the phantom tickle of hair at their forehead, and they run a hand over the short cut they’ve sported for years now.   
  
“Buddha offered to guide me to Enlightenment.”   
  
The Monkey King inhales sharply.   
  
“That... is a huge honor,” he says, not knowing what else to say. Tripitaka hums in agreement.   
  
“It really is. And yet...” they trail. Monkey stares at them unabashedly now.

 

“... I don’t think I’m going to go through with it.”

 

Monkey is appropriately baffled, reacting with the dramatic flair they were waiting for.

 

“Why not?!”

 

“I would have to leave you behind,” they admit, a little _too_ honestly. Stammering, they backpedal, “I would have to leave you _all_ behind. And the adventuring, and the fun. I would be meditating every day, all day, for the rest of my life.” they say, and now their worry is more honest. They grow distant, brain floating back to the unfortunately familiar place it was in earlier as they stare at their own hands.   
  
“I don’t have forever. I don’t have six hundred years; I’ll be lucky if I live another thirty or forty. After all this excitement... I don’t know if I could spend the rest of my life just preparing for death.”

 

When Monkey doesn’t respond immediately, Tripitaka looks up at him, and their heart hurts when they catch Monkey’s stricken expression. Monkey may be bad at expressing his feelings, but he has never been able to stop showing them. He looks away quickly, but it’s enough to let them know that he obviously had not thought this far ahead, and they wistfully wish that for once they could be the same; but Tripitaka is not immortal, and cannot afford that leisure.

 

They are quiet, and they almost wish that they had not brought it up at all.  
  
Tripitaka is about to open their mouth to say something, apologize, they don’t know what- but they speak at the same time as Monkey, and the two of them pause in tandem as well.   
  
“You go first,” they say.   
  
“Come with me.” Monkey says sternly.

Tripitaka’s jaw drops, just a little.  
  
“What?”   
  
“ _Please_ come with me,” he corrects, and that’s even more astonishing than the fact that they’re alive and this isn’t a dream. They don’t think they’ve heard Monkey say ‘please’ _once_ in all the years they’ve traveled together.   
  
“I want to build a kingdom, and I want to do it right. I don’t know if I could do it without you there.” he admits plainly, although they can tell that he struggles to.   
  
Tripitaka sits there opening and closing their mouth several times unintelligently. Never before have they been speechless in the face of a god, any god. Tripitaka _knows_ that Monkey implied their involvement in this future kingdom not moments ago, but to have him _ask_ for them to join instead of just assuming is a whole different ballgame.   
  
And what of his goal? Building and entire kingdom out from nothing? There would be so much work involved, so much pressure, so much trial and very little room for error. A kingdom would take _years_ to build up successfully, years Tripitaka didn’t know if they had. It was a far cry from what Buddha had proposed- a life off daily struggles to overcome, or paperwork and bureaucracy, one of dealing with people constantly and being forced to work with Monkey and maybe even Sandy and Pigsy day in and day out, and being close to them, and having a purpose instead of sitting around idly for the rest of their life...

 

Monkey’s jaw works tensely for the moment that Tripitaka struggles. He’s watching them with a cut-off, grim expression that they know by now hides the vulnerability he’s feeling.  
  
“I don’t want to do it without you.”

 

Finally they find their voice again, and they stutter out a breathy ‘yes’.  
  
“Yes. Yes, I want to help you build your kingdom. I would love to help,” they babble out, and Monkey immediately takes in a deep breath, a wide do-no-wrong grin quickly overtaking his morose expression.   
  
“Good! Good,” he says too loudly, but doesn’t seem to be able to say anything else.   
  
“Good.”

They giggle.  
He grins.   
  
“Good.”

 

They catch their breath, watching Monkey fondly. He’s riding the same high they are, and it feels like the first time Tripitaka got to ride his magical cloud again. They’re close, Monkey’s height over them all the more obvious at this proximity, elbows bumping and armor brushing against linen. The moment is calm and quiet, sun glinting off of his armor as they both slowly relax, comfortable and confident in their new path.  
  
Monkey, as always, is unable to keep the peace, and speaks up.   
  
“We should head back to the party,” he states, not quite a suggestion. Tripitaka nods, smiling gently.   
  
“I suppose we should break the happy news. _And_ ask the others if they’d like to come with us,” Tripitaka says, a chastising note in their voice. Monkey rolls his eyes, but he’s obviously still pleased.

 

“Aaaand ask the others,” he repeats in a falsely guilty tone. Tripitaka laughs, shoving his elbow gently, and turning to walk through their room and down the hall to the banquet, Monkey following close behind, and they banter the whole way there.

.

.

.

There was no singular, spectacular moment when Tripitaka realized that they were in love with Monkey- but there _was_ a moment when they realized they did not want to live without him.


End file.
